Socially Inept
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Marceline tries to flirt, she really does. Luckily, things go her way in the end anyway. Bubbline. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated any of my other fics in a while. In the meantime, here's a small oneshot i literally just came up with. **

* * *

><p>Dear god, why had Marceline had agreed to this? Going into the tiny coffee shop was one thing to ruin her reputation off badassery but...asking the cute pink haired barista out on a date? It was at times like this that Marceline wished she hadn't gotten into stupid bets with her brother.<p>

Speaking of the devil, he was sat at one of the tables, flirting with some random blonde haired boy who looked so incredibly flustered it was almost laughable. He looked up at her and grinned the same old Abadeer grin that adorned their faces most of the time and gave her a hearty thumbs up.

"Yeah..." Marceline breathed, unsure of her own thumbs up back to the raven haired boy. She quickly straightened her jacket and took a look around the cafe as she walked towards the bar.

Not her best idea.

Almost immediately she collided with someone. Luckily Marceline caught the drinks in her hand and managed to put them back into the cup holder before they scolded her but who cared about that when she was staring into the most crystal clear blue eyes she had ever seen. There were approximately 18 freckles adorning her cheeks and nose and oh my god did she look adorable.

"Uh.." Being the smooth talker she was, Marceline quickly jutted out her free arm and grinned a slightly lop sided smile. "Marceline." The barista giggled slightly and took the drinks back, taking the hand with a smirk.

"Bonnibel and..." She looked up quizzically, almost unsure of whether or not to carry on. "Do you always crash into strangers or am i just an exception?" Marceline floundered slightly, mouth opening and closing because the girl in front of her was flirting and she had no idea how to reply.

"M-Marceline." It came out as a mumble, thankfully, but Bonnibel heard it anyway and decided that it was amusing to see a complete stranger try and win her over with walking into her and just plain awkwardness.

"You...should call me." And it worked. "One minute, let me get a napkin." The pink haired girl skipped back towards the bar and grabbed a napkin, pulling out a pen from her apron and scribbling her number down before walking back over to Marceline.

"When do you get off work?" Finally, a sentence that had been correctly formed and didn't make her sound like some fool.

"Ten minutes." And with a wink, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Totally not planned. Thank jhaygo for this chapter. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this, hopefully a longer one. :)**

* * *

><p>Okay, so Marceline was learning things about herself. Things like how she was incredibly impatient when it came to being left alone and that she hated how flirting came so easily to her brother and not to her.<p>

"How about you buy me a drink and I'll uh...return the favour in some other way?" The poor boy in front of Marshall began to stutter, his ears burning the same red as his face was.

"I-I uh..my...I'm.." The rest of the sentence was mostly choked gasps and Marceline found herself drowning them out because the pink haired girl was back and she was making her way over to them and Marceline wasn't panicking at all. Nope.

"Marceline?" Cue more floundering from the tall girl and a snort from Marshall.

"You're actually talking to me?"

"What, do you not usually get this much attention?" Bonnibel said with a sly grin.

"N-Not really." Marceline stuttered out. How the hell does flirting work and since when did it ever happen to her? "I usually just stay clear of people." Then, realizing how much of an ass hole she must have sounded like, "Not you though, you're pretty."

"Good going Marce," Her brother whispered, elbowing her in the ribs. "Real smooth."

"Shut up Marshall."

"How about we go the movies?" It was actually happening. Marceline was actually going to go on a date with an unbelievably cute girl.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp, it ended up being the tiniest chapter ever but atleast it's something eh?**

**Sorry for being so late with this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marceline wasn't expecting this. Not at all. She was expecting a sappy film about romance and love and all things nice, not some awesome action film with explosions and guns. Bonnibel was sat next to her, 3D glasses sitting slightly lopsided on her nose. Marceline chuckled slightly, leaning over to slightly move them into the correct position. The barista looked over at her and smiled, her blue eyes barely visible in the lenses.<p>

"You should be watching the film." She whispered quietly. Marceline grinned at her and continued to stare into what she hoped were the younger girls eyes.

"But you're way prettier than a group of men running around with guns." It came out as a breath, meant to be a thought, and earned a blush from both girls.

"Thanks." Bonnibel leaned over and, as gently as she possibly could, pressed a small kiss to Marceline's cheek. "You're easy on the eyes too." Another one was planted just on the pale girls jaw with a smirk. Marceline was trying so hard not to let out some sort of squeal or squeak but instead just sat there as stiff as a plank of wood as Bonnie finally brushed their lips together. It was small and quick but it was something.

"Well gee," Marceline muttered under her breath. "I better thank my brother."


End file.
